Alone With You
by OhGodwhyamidoingthis69
Summary: Another one in which Harry and Severus are forced to wed. But this time, Harry is desperate to make it work, and Severus is cunning enough to make his hate look like love. Abuse, sub/dom Angst, SS/HP, probable rape.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So I'm actually not sure if i want to continue with the story. It gets very dark. This is probably the most tame chapter by a wide margin. Let me know what you think though, if there is interest, i'll continue.

Well. It was happening. Somehow, even up to today, The Big Day, Harry hadn't actually believed this was all real.

He was betrothed. To his least favorite person in the world, save perhaps Draco Malfoy. It had been decided that since his time at the Dursley's would come to a close as soon as he turned 17, he'd need some extra magical protection.

He had no idea how dumbledore had managed to talk Severus into it. But he had. That afternoon, at 3Pm, they would be wed. Harry sighed.

Harry, for his part, was determined to make this work. He already know what he'd be willing to compromise on (pretty much everything- about from things concerning his friends and his father). He had a list of things he'd fight for, and the rest he was determined to serenely let go of, in the name of matrimonial harmony. It could work, right? There must be a reason Dumbledore trusted the man so much, and Harry was determined to figure it out.

Severus, on the other hand, saw the upcoming marriage as the start of a strenuous, 24 hour a day, seven days a week babysitting job, to a particularly annoying and demanding teenager. And he was determined to get the boy in line as quickly as possible.

On this they clashed almost immediately. Harry strode into the "Family law department" of the ministry, a rather small area consisting of a lobby and three little cubicles. Severus was there already, along with the witnesses, the Weasleys, chosen as the most agreeable party to both Severus and Harry. It was a stretch finding someone Severus didn't immediately object to.

"Good evening" Harry said, as cheerfully and respectfully as possible under the circumstances.

Severus pursed his lips. "It is remarkable to me that i have to remind you of the most simple things. You may address me as "sir" or "professor""

Harry stopped in his tracks, gaping at the man. "You must be joking."

Severus looked at him as if he had two heads. "How are you surprised by this? It's been this way for almost seven years."

"But we're getting married-"

"That changes nothing, your still my student, I am still your professor. I still demand your respect."

"That's insane! I-

"Uh gentlemen..." Said a short man with a nervous expression on his face. "The register will see you now…"

Harry breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. This had not been on the list of things he'd fight for. So really, he should let it go, right? But god it was infuriating! How could he?!

Sullenly, the four of them followed the squat wizard.

It was over quickly, and relatively painlessly, apart from when they had to kiss, and Harry froze in horror, making Severus hold him by the shoulders and plant an angry, chaste kiss on his lips. Severus fumed. Really? He couldn't even get a decent kiss on his wedding day?

And then, things only got worse.

"Right" Mr weasley said in a falsely bright voice, as they all walked out. "Well...we'll leave you two to er…."

There was an insanely awkward pause.

"Get to know each other" Mrs Weasley supplied. No one could bare to look the other in the eye.

Harry wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he'd heard Mr weasley mutter "Good luck".

Harry and Severus took the floo to Severu's cottage, even giving Harry the address seemed to pain him. But he did it, dutifully, as he did most things. When they got there, Harry was shocked.

It was a wreck. The couch was piled high with books, the stacks spilling to the floor. The mantle piece above the low fireplace was so full of potion bottles Harry was afraid to go near it, lest they all fall off. But then, on closer inspection they all seemed to be held firmly in place by cobwebs anyway. There was a plate of food on the floor that looked to be at least a week old, if not more. He shuddered to think of what their bedroom looked like.

It wasn't that he didn't like chaos- spending so much time with the weasleys, he had to get used to it- but he was used to a certain...hygiene level, that it seemed this place lacked. He struggled to think of anything to say.

"Let me give you a tour" Severus said stiffly. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a study, and finally, up a spiral staircase, there was a long, but low ceilinged room. The bedroom.

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed, suddenly finding his hand fascinating. He found he couldn't look at his new husband. "Can...can we talk about this?" He asked.

"I have no idea what there is to talk about." Severus replied tartly.

"I...have some things i want to say, i guess." Harry said, clearing his throat. "I...You should know that more than anything else, i've always wanted a family. A real family. I went through a lot at the dursleys and i was able to tell myself that it was all okay. I could shrug it off, because...because one day id have a family of my own and everything would be better. That's what i told myself. Its been...just about all ive ever really wanted. So I'm willing to do anything to make this work. And i know...i mean I know it will never be perfect. But I'm optimistic it will be cordial."

Harry bit his lip, not daring to look at the man. But Severus didn't even care.

"Your bedtime is 10:30. And you should address me as Sir." He didn't even wait to hear Harry's response, he swept out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Severus's number one ambition was to teach Harry discipline. He didn't care that they were married, Didn't care that Harry was (just) an adult in his own right. He was certain the boy needed boundaries and control, and that's what he was going to get.

At 10:20 exactly he approached Harry, who was unpacking his books into a spare shelf downstairs. "Your bedtime is in ten minutes. In that time, i expect you to bed in bed, clean, and ready to consummate our relationship."

Again, he didn't wait for Harry's response.

10:30 came, and Severus was in bed, clad only in a large bathrobe. To his astonishment, Harry was actually there on time. Harry got into bed too, clad in white pajamas.

"So...shall we do this?" Harry started lamley.

"Must I remind you again potter?!" Severus hissed, already enraged. "You shall address me as Sir"

"Even...now?"

"Yes Potter." Severus snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. They were on the edge of a serious fight and Harry couldn't handle it. Not...not during their first time together. Not when he was expected to… tears sprung to his eyes. He WASN'T going to let this night be ruined.

"Im sorry sir." He said softly. And Severus was instantly aroused. He approached Harry gently, cupping his face and bringing him in for a soft, delicate kiss. Harry melted into him, it was clear how badly he wanted this to go well.

Severus snaked his hand down Harry's chest, palming his semi erect groin under his clothing. It didn't take long to harden. Harry fumbled with the belt on Severus's robe, finally able to open it after several moments frantic struggling. Severus smirked into their kiss.

He removed Harry's shirt gently, rolling on top of him, and biting the hollow of his neck. Harry moaned in pleasure, spreading his legs unconsciously.

"Do you like that?" Severus whispered into his ear. Really, he just wanted to taunt Harry, to make him admit that Severus was pleasing him. He didn't expect…

"Yes sir." Harry immediately, no hesitation.

Severus couldn't help it, he moaned. He hadn't been expecting such obedience, so quickly. He grabbed Harry's hips and yanked his pants down, exposing his impressive cock. Even Severus had to admit, he had a beautiful body.

"Turn over" He commanded. Harry did so. He didn't exactly like being ordered about like this, but...well he did like everything else, and he was too afraid of ruining everything to speak up. He didn't want to start a fight. Not now.

Harry lay on his front, Severus picked his hips up, his face left behind in the pillows, discarded as unimportant. God, he had a nice ass. With a quick wave of his wand, he lubed his fingers. And then he inserted them gently into Harry. And then another, and another, until he was four deep. He could tell he was going a little bit too fast for Harry's his shoulders twitched tellingly. But this was a good thing, it was teaching him who was in control.

And then Harry felt Severus's member at his entrance, he didn't feel fully ready, but still he said nothing. Honestly, he didn't think he'd ever feel fully ready. Severus pushed into him, Bracing himself on Harry's hips. He took it slowly, he didn't want t o hurt Harry. He watched in lustful fascination as he disappeared into Harry, whose hole struggled to accept his girth.

And then he started to rock, gently back and forth. Harry let out a long moan. He was loving it, as soon as he got used to such a new and strange sensation, he began to feel the pleasure. Boy was it good, Severus seemed to know exactly what to do. At one point he even reached around and stroked Harry.

"Yes" Harry breathed, and then, just to be on the safe side, he added"Yes, sir."

Fuck yes. That's what severus wanted, unquestioning difference. But he could push it further, he knew. He wanted Harry to cuim in his own face. He worked harder at Harrys dick, pumping him rhythmically and using just a small amount of magic. At the perfect moment, Severus angle Harrys dick up and he came all over himself. He let out the cutest little sound of shock and horror, and that was it for Severus, he came instantly.

Harry rolled over, and vanished his cum, trying to hide what had happened.

Severus was in shock. Firstly, because that was amazing, far better than he'd ever expected. And secondly Harry had been so...malleable. Severus realized that he hadn't taken Harry's comment about wanting, needing, a family seriously enough. When he said he'd do anything, he clearly meant it. Suddenly, he realized that he was going to need a reward for Harry. He had done everything Severus asked without complaint.

On a whim, Severus reached out to Harry, drawing him into a tight embrace. From the expression on Harry's face, it was the right call. He beamed, he hadn't been expecting it to go so well either! And to be cuddling Severus...that was more than he'd ever expected. That was a dream he'd had, that he rejected and cast away, dismissing it as too unlikely to dwell on.

But now it was happening! To Harry, it was a sign that Severus was willing to compromise, even if he didnt express it well. If this cost of this- amazing sex, and peaceful, almost loving snuggling afterwards- was the use of one tiny word, he didn't mind. He ran his hand down Severus's back, taking in the smooth expanse of soft flesh, down to the surprisingly muscular ass and thighs. He liked it.

"That was surprisingly enjoyable." Severus admitted.

Harry nodded, his face buried deep in Severus's neck, smiling like a schoolgirl.

To Harry's utter astonishment, the cuddling extended into the next night as well. The sex didn't, but that he didn't mind. He wanted to hold and be held, to feel loved and valued. He seriously believed they could get there.

For Severus, it was entirely practical. He had to make Harry want to obey, after all. They weren't at school,and normal punishments, such as detention and point docking, were not available to him. He had to have something to motivate him. Besides, he had a feeling it made him sleep better.

The next morning was warm and clear, and Harry was just biting into a slice of toast when when Severus came down, looking for breakfast himself.

Harry smiled. It was actually really nice to live with someone. "I'm going out with Ron and Hermione...sir" He added as an afterthought. He still thought it was odd, but he understood that Severus was particularly sensitive when it came to matter of respect.

"Have you finished your homework?" Severus asked, incredulously.

"No...its only like, half way through the summer-"

"Then you probably shouldn't be going out then, should you?

This was on his list, something he already knew he was going to fight for. And so he felt no qualms in saying "I'm not asking you, im informing you. See you tonight."

This time, Harry left without seeing Severus' reaction. And he had an amazing day with his friends.

But that night, he seriously regretted it. He was both "late" (Severus was still insisting on this maddening 10:30 bedtime) and unapologetic. He climbed quietly into bed next to Severus, reaching out a cold hand to get closer. But was roughly pushed away.

"Oh don't be like that…" Harry started.

"Potter. I don't know how you expect to be intimate with me when you clearly don't respect me."

"It's not that…"

"It is! Potter, you've made no attempt to-"

"I have!"

But Severus simply turned away. Harry bit his lip, unsure. He wasn't going to apologize for his friends. But… he didn't want to ruin this either. He tried to find a middle ground.

"Look… i'm sorry if you interpreted what i said to be rude." Even he had to admit, it was a little

"I did not "interpret" anything. It was. And frankly, Potter, if your not going to even attempt to be civil to me…" He let it hang in the air before ending delicately, "then I'm not sure what you expect from me."

"No...I mean. Sir. Please, I was just...a little defensive about my friends." Harry said , now utterly spooked.

"I understand that Potter, but you instantly resorted to rudeness and hostility and that's just not acceptable. I Thought you were serious about trying to make this relationship work…" Severus was glad he was facing away from Harry, he couldn't hide the smirk.

"I am!" Harry promised,his chest was feeling weirdly tight. Had he seriously ruined their relationship already? Surely that couldn't be. "And im really, really sorry if i didn't come across that way."

"Please give me another chance...sir?" He said nothing, letting Harry stew in his anxiety. It worked. "I mean...is there anything i can do to make it up to you?" Harry almost pleaded. He wasn't going to give up on this.

"That might be a good idea. Prove that your serious…"

"Yes! Let me?"

Severus mind was reeling. What to ask Harry to do? So many possibilities…

Finally, he said "Why don't you clean the the living room? Without magic. To prove that you mean it." He longed to see Harry bent over, scrubbing away at the floor, Knees bruised and knuckles scraped raw from work. Besides, it would teach him some manners.

"Okay!" Harry said brightly. To him, this was a totally normal request. He'd cleaned for the Dursleys for years, he didn't mind the labour. Severus was slightly disappointed.

And Harry did it. Severus watched his body move, ass swaying slightly as he scrubbed the floor, hips rocking as he moved books and boxes. As it was the summer, Harry even took his shirt off. And all was well again.

Untill…

"So...uh." Harry started, one early afternoon. Severus was in the kitchen again, fetching a glass of water between brewing batches of potions.

"My friends have invited me out again…" He started, awkwardly. "Id like to go….but i don't want to cause an issue."

Severus bit back a smile. He was pleased at how quickly the boy was learning. Asking his permission already. He liked it. But he knew he could push it further. He took a step towards Harry.

"What a shame. I was hoping we could spend today together ourselves."

Harry beamed. "Really?" He said, walking toward Severus too.

"Mmmm." Severus said, noncommittally. He reached out a hand towards Harry, taking him gently by the hips. Harry was so enamoured, he could barely breathe. But he could move. A burning desire forced him onwards, he ran his hands up Severus's chest. He leaned up and kissed Severus's deeply, quickly entwining their tongues. They were going to have sex again! Harry anst sure if...maybe the one required time was going to be it...but no. Severus pressed his erection into harry's soft side and Harry groaned in desire.

"Maybe you can make it up to me?" Severus said, pulling away slightly.

Harry wasn't too sure what this meant, but a gentle pressure on his shoulders told him. Harry got down on his knees, with a slightly shaking hand, he undid Severus's belt, his button and fly. He pulled down his jeans, letting his cock fall out of his underwear. Harry opened his mouth, and slowly lowered. Severus couldn't help it, he gasped in pleasure. He wanted to wait, make Harry really work for it. But he couldn't. Harry licked at him egly, sucking him deep and massaging his balls. Severus placed one hand on the top of his head, grabbing at his hair.

He wanted so badly to throat fuck him, to hold his head still and slam his dick so hard down his throat it bruised his esophagus. But he didn't. It wouldn't be good training. He'd been a good boy and didn't deserve to be punished. Not yet, Anyway, Severus was quite confident that would come later.

Harry looked up at his with wide eyes, his mouth bulging with his cock, seeking reassurance, it was the first time he'd ever done this. Severus came, exploding in Harry's mouth.

He stepped back, panting. Harry was wondering, hopefully, how they'd do their traditional post sex cuddle, but Severus backed away. Harry's reward was to see his friends, not to receive physical intimacy from him. It wouldn't do to over indulge the boy, he had to earn these things.

And so "Have fun with your friends." Severus said, leaving Harry on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'm sorry about the spelling errors, believe it or not, i do check these stories carefully, usually editing them two or three times before i post. I am simply really bad at it. Anyway, on the with show.

Harry was delighted that he was able to spend time with his friends without it causing problems. It was about respect, he was starting to see that now. And he couldn't exactly blame Severus, it was asking a lot, Harry living with him and everything. He knew how private the man was. He resolved to be better. In fact, Severus could have left things alone then, and they would have had a relatively pleasant, if unremarkable, marriage.

And he tried, for a very brief period of time. For a couple of day, he was able to keep his world relatively placid. But one night, of course, he was called in by the Dark Lord, his dark mark burning so viciously he felt that his arm would surely melt off.

When he came back, it was late- far too late. He struggled inside his home in a daze, fresh from a fight and exhausted by having to constantly concealed his mind, hide his secrets.

But Harry was still awake, fragrently disregarding his bedtime. Severus was furious to see him, so casually stretched out on the couch as if he was doing nothing wrong. Rage like he had never known flared inside of him. Could the boy do nothing on his own?! Would Severus seriously have to manage his every movement, dictate his every waking hour?! He was ready to kill.

"Why are you still awake?!" He barked, or, tried too, his voice was extremely horse. He had been doing a lot of screaming that night.

Harry jumped as soon as he saw him, automatically pulling his wand. Severus still had his full death eater mask on, and it was a horrifying sight. But it was the wrong move. Severus was already extremely defensive, had not yet shaken off the horror and paranoia of his night. He raised his wand too and fired a curse before Harry could even open his mouth. A jet of orange light shot towards Harry. He dogged, missing it by a fraction of an inch. He threw himself behind the chair, crouching, ready to jump at a moments notice. But he was a little more clear headed than Severus, and yelled "What are you doing?"

Severus took a moment to calm himself down. Aiming a curse at Harry had been an extremely foolish move. It was just...so strange, to go from a battlefield, where every move counted and every threat could mean instant death, to….some child waiting at home, foolishly raising his wand.

"Teaching you how to behave yourself." Severus said, his voice low and cold. "I have warned you not to be up so late. You never know who you'll see creeping about here."

Harry gulped. He looked down and realized he was shaking slightly. It was an extremely unnerving experience, to see a death eater so close, to know they were right there, behind you, waiting for you… But Harry was a gryffindor. He cleared his throat and stood, facing Severus bravely.

"I was waiting for you. I was worried about you."

Severus tutted.

"And now, seeing my mask and remembering my place, are you still worried, boy?"

Harry didn't flinch. "Yes." He said, bravely, stupidly.

Severus scowled, though Harry couldn't see it. "Next time i curse you, i won't miss." Severus promised, before stalking up the stairs, yelling a harsh "come!" as he went.

Severus threw himself into bed, angrily. He had been stupid to assume Harry would behave himself, the boy was so thick headed and arrogant he couldn't follow even the simplest of rules. Hatred boiled inside of him. He felt it was his duty, and moreover, his right, to tame Harry. No more of this ridiculous rules breaking, the stupid risking of his life- and others- no. He would be broken and used.

Severus began in earnest the next day, with a modified version of what muggles called Blanket Training. It was essentially to help children learn to resist impulses and respect authority- a lesson Harry desperately needed to learn.

"I am working on a particularly delicate and dangerous potion today." Severus warned Harry early one morning. "Stay away from my study."

Harry nodded- he had no plans to go anywhere near it anyway. Until… later that afternoon, Harry heard a strange noise coming from the study. Was that crying? He stepped tentatively up to the door. Yes, it was, he decided, pressing his ear against it, it was muffled certainly, but it was there. Was it Servus?

It was not. At least, not directly. Severus stood, lazily stirring a potion, and casting a simple charm, making it sound as if someone was crying.

Harry knocked tentatively. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Severus responded with more fake sounds, a gasp, the sound of a body falling, an explosion.

Harry burst in, wand raised. He stopped, bewildered when he saw Severus so calm. But he wasn't for long.

"I-" Harry started.

"POTTER" Severus bellowed, rounding on Harry.

"I thought I heard-"

"I told you not to come in here."

"I know, but-"

"Potter you have just ruined three months work." He lied.

"I heard crying…" Harry said timidly. He had no idea what was going on. He flinched, Severus really looked like he was about to hit him. "I know what you said, but-"

"Will you never learn?!"

"I just- "

"This WAS a potion of illusion, designed to trick the user into believing they were hearing and seeing all anything to brewer wished. Merely by your presence you have ruined it."

There were potions that existed like this (as Harry ought to know, there's been a week of lectures on it last year) but of course, that's not what Severus was brewing. If is was, he'd be wearing a protective mask himself, but Severus was entirely confident Harry was too stupid to notice this.

"As I warned you, it is incredibly dangerous and the fumes alone are enough to make those nearby question their senses."

Harry stood, shaking, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to stand up for himself, defend himself, but, well he was so clearly in the wrong.

"You are entirely worthless Potter" Severus hissed, getting ever closer. "It is the greatest misfortune of my life that I have been forced into your company for a mere moment, let alone been imprisoned in this ghastly marriage with you."

There were tears in Harry's eyes. Good. But Severys wanted him bawling. "You have, in so many ways, ruined my life." Severus actually considered this to be true. "Everyday with you is a curse I can barely manage to endure. Everything you do is abhorrent to me."

Harry hung his head, not wanting Severus to see his tears beginning to fall. But that was all Severus wanted.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" He bellowed. He knew Harry was crying, could see his shoulder shaking slightly,could hear his ragged breath. His cock twitched slightly. Harry looked up shyly, his large eyes welled with tears. Severus vowed to make them fall.

"You are worthless, Potter. You are a burden to everyone around you, you were dumped on your aunt and uncle, and now you've been dumped on me."

That was enough, Harry started to cry outright. But Severus wasn't done. He advanced on Harry, speaking slowly, prowling forward like a panther.

"Haven't you ever noticed, boy, the only people who take you in are those that are obligated? Your aunt and uncle were threatened into it, I was forced, even hogwarts had no choice- they have to take all magical students, no matter how troublesome."

By now Harry was pinned against the wall, the taller man whispering insults down his neck like a twisted lover. Tears ran down Harry's face, his breathing coming in short gasps. Severus loved it, he leaned as close as he dared, not wanting Harry to feel his steadily growing erection.

"You are a burden in every way." He finished. "And it's all your fault."

Harry shuddered. It was his every worst fear come to life.

"Im so sorry." He spluttered, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You are sorry you got caught. As always. Not for the damage you did"

"No I am!" Harry promised ."I just thought…"

"You thought what?" Severus asked. "Because I suspect you of thinking nothing."

Harry shrank back, pressing himself against the wall. "I thought I heard crying. And an explosion. I thought you were hurt."

"Aw, were you worried about me?" Severus mocked. He bent even closer, his face inches away from Harry's, bracing his elbows against the wall, on either side of Harry's head, trapping him in.

"I was just trying to help." Harry said pitifully.

"You failed." Severus spat mercilessly.

"Im so sorry. Let me make it up to you"

Severus grabbed Harry by the chin, forcing his head up. Hie green eyes went wide with fright and Severus had to bite back a moan.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want. You tell me."

This time Severus couldn't help it, he let out a slight groan of pleasure. What a good boy, finally starting to learn his place.

"Are you really sorry?

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Im so sorry. Is there anything I can do? Please." He whined. Severus tutted. Harry couldn't stop himself from adding "Lets...lets just calm down and talk about this okay? Properly?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and still said nothing.

"Ill do anything…"

"I Would be amiable to discussing how you will make it up to me." Severus said finally.

"Anything you want." Harry said, his voice cracking.

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

Severus couldn't resist, he grabbed Harry by the neck, and kissed him, hard. Harry's face was wet against his own, his lips salty. Severus bit them, he couldn't resist. Harry jumped and pulled back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to make up with you." Severus said, acting hurt.

"I just..i'm not in the mood." He sniffed. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

Severus fake gasped. "I thought you said 'anything'? Fine! Throw my forgiveness in my face, don't even try and make amends, or make me feel better. Obviously your personal happiness is more important-"

"No, it's not that. I didn't mean- okay."

And Harry, eyes still rimmed with red, leaned in and kissed him again. Severus tore his clothes off, hungry to see his lily white flesh. "Get on the floor" He ordered. Harry whimpered, but did as he was told. He summoned a pillow for himself and lay on his front, his perfect round ass exposed. Severus salivated. If you just looked at Harry's ass, he was rather attractive. He gently stroked it and Harry jumped. Severus bit back a moan. He was already hard, and he didn't care if Harry was or not. He picked him up by the hips, forcing his ass in the air and his head into the floor.

He hadn't liked that Harry had used magic without his permission, but he could see the logic. The floor was cold and hard under Severus's knees and after a moment he relented too and transfigured the boards beneath them to a soft blanket.

He squeezed Harry's tight rear end, digging his fingernails in and dragging them along, watching the red indents they left behind, loving Harry's silent acceptance. He spread the boys cheeks, exposing his hole. Severus moaned, god it was a good sight. He couldn't wait to lay claim to it. He prepped Harry as roughly as possible, holding his breath to better hear the boys whimpers.

He savoured the sound, a kind of low, quiet keening, before shoving his cock inside of him. He held his hips so hard he knew it must hurt, but that wasn't his concern. He fucked Harry like a dog. At one point shoving his hand into that ugly mass of hair and yanking his head back, letting it strain, letting his neck tense, letting his scalp sting, before slamming his head once more into the pillow.

He fucked Harry harder and harder, Harry's whole body rocking with the force of it, his balls slapping into Harry's ass. Finally, just as his moans reached a peak and his dick was so hard it hurt, he pulled out, flipped Harry over and came in his face. He just had time to see Harry's face- still red and wet with tears, with a look of stupid shock and horror written across it, before he obliterated it all with his cum. Harry had no idea what was happening, his eyes wide, his mouth open to ask "what-" when he was hit in the face. Severus was sure he'd never come this hard in his life, spurt after spurt hit Harry, dripping down his nose and onto his chest.

Finally, he was done. Panting slightly, he lay down next to Harry. Harry cleaned himself quickly, vanishing it all with a quick spell. He didn't know what to feel. He hadn't really expected Severus to vent his anger in such a sexual way. But maybe that meant he was forgiven? If he was accepting Harry's over? It would be worth it, he knew immediately and without regret. Tentatively, Harry snuggled over to him, moving the man's arm so he could rest his head on his chest. It was bold, but he felt so uncertain, so shaken after what had just happened...he needed to be comforted, he suddenly needed it the way other people needed food or water. Inwardly, Severus rolled his eyes. The boy was so needy. But he knew he needed encouragement, and so he curled his arm around Harry and held him tightly. He didn't have to look at Harry to know how happy with would make him.

"Do you hate me?" Harry asked softly into his shoulder.

"I find you...increasingly tolerable" Severus said, honestly. Knowing he had to add a bit more, he said "I could see us being happy together, in time. Well, I could see me being happy with you. I suppose I shouldn't speak for you." He said, going for bashful modesty. It worked.

"That's okay!" Harry said, eagerly. "I...I think I could be happy with you too."

Severus doubted it, although it was a matter of complete indifference to him.

"And I'm sorry, again, sir."

"Just don't do it again."

"I won't." Harry promised sadly.

"Alright, well… I forgive you."

Harry looked so genuinely happy that Severus was taken aback. Was it really that easy to make someone happy? It called to something deep inside him, but it felt like a memory, or a ghost. He shook it away. He had to concentrate on Harry's training after all.

Honestly Severus expected him to fail the first time, he rather enjoyed it in a way. And he knew it was going to take time, Harry was particularly insufferable after all.

Severus allowed them to snuggle for half an hour more, precisely. And then Harry was told to leave. He wondered outside and tended to the small patch of earth he was building into a garden, thinking hard. He really wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione about everything, but he was too ashamed. He didn't want them getting angry at Severus, it just put him in the awkward position of having to defend him. He was his husband, after all. So he didn't. Despite Severus's contempt for his upbringing, in many ways, he actually had been perfectly primed for a relationship like this. The Dursleys had been rather vicious as well, Harry had so many memories of Mrs Dursley hitting him with various things, a soapy frying pan being her favorite. And so, what was happening to him did not seem that unusual. The sexual element was...new. But he enjoyed it, sometimes. And he wanted to be a good husband, and he felt that was part of it. He just wouldn't do anything stupid again, he decided. That was the way forward. He could fix this.

Severus continued with the same basic formula. Give him an order, tempt him away, and punish him when he enviably failed. It was slow work, but bit by bit, he began to see progress. Harry got timid and shy, withdrawing a lot. He developed a habit of jumping at small noises, then checking to see how Severus reacted. That was good, total submission meant obeying Severus's will, even (or perhaps especially) when it was contrary to Harry's.

Finally, Harry passed a test. It was a rather simple one, Severus instructed him not to go outside that day, and tempted him with a hurt kitten outside. Harry didn't actually notice since he had his head in a quidditch magazine, if he had, he certainly would have failed. He would never leave an injured creature to fend for itself. But he didn't notice,and it was just an illusion anyway.

He decided a reward was in ordered, and took the boy out for ice cream. It seemed an apparently simple reward for a simple task, but Harry took great delight in it, reading affection and concern in the gesture.

His main concern was weather or not this good behavior would translate to Hogwarts. This was now becoming rather pressing, july bowed to august and soon they were barely a week away from the start of term. At home, Severus had been able to passively control much for what Harry did. What he ate for instance, they simply didn't have anything Severus didn't approve of. Hogwarts would be very different. Harry, for one, couldn't wait. He was certainly banking on having a lot more freedom at Hogwarts.


End file.
